A rose for a smile
by Thatwizardatcamprock
Summary: Alex loves Mitchie's smile, but one day its gone. What does alex do to get the smile back? Alex/Mitchie two-shot
1. Alex's POV

**Hey! Here's a small two-shot I just felt like writing because It was on my mind. Enjoy!**

**Alex's POV**

Her smile was the first thing that caught my attention. There was just something about it that intrigued me. She was always smiling and I wondered how sh could do that. What was her reason for smiling all the time? What was there to be so happy about? I guess I haven't really had the best life so I have a hard time finding the bright side of things. Her smile was beautiful, just like everything else about her. Mitchie Torres was beautiful.

She was also nice. She was friends with almost everyone because she was just so nice and easy to get along with. I've never actually spoken to her, I've never spoken to anyone here. I haven't uttered a word since I was ten because of something that happened. She's talked to me a few times, I just feel bad that I could never reply.

Last year, when I first moved here, she was the first to greet me and make me feel welcome. She was hurt at first because she thought I was ignoring her, but then the teacher explained to the class that I didn't talk. She was the only one who didn't give me crap about my silence. Whenever I tried to apologize for not saying anything she'd just smile and tell me that it was alright.

It always came back down to her beautiful smile that made my knees go weak. After school I was about to head home when I noticed her sitting on a bench and her smile was gone. She seemed to be lost in thought and I felt the want, no, _need_ to cheer her up. I looked to my surroundings and had an idea. Her favorite flower was a red rose. No I'm not a stalker, I just happened to hear her tell someone else. I pulled a pair of scissors from my backpack and snipped a rose from from a bush next to the school building.

Yes, I realize that this could be considered stealing or defacing school property, but I don't care. I used the blade on the scissors to cut all the thorns off the rose except for one. Then I took a paper from my bag and ripped off a piece and wrote:

_Beautiful girls should keep smiling._

I folded the note and stuck it on the remaining thorn. I put everything away besides the little gift and took a deep breath to calm my nerves. 'Here goes nothing' I thought to myself before heading over to Mitchie. I hid the rose behind my back and tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. She looked up at me with a confused expression.

I offered her a shy smile and gave her the gift. As she looked down at the note, I made a beeline for a nearby tree. I peeked out from my hiding spot to see her look up with a smile that changed to confusion as she looked around. She looked back down at the rose before smelling it and smiling. I smiled myself feeling accomplished before turning and running in the opposite direction, overjoyed to have made her smile.

**Hey guys, I have the last chapter written so if I can get five reviews I'll post it. Thankyou!**

**~SM**


	2. Mitchie's POV

**Sorry it's not too long, but it works. I meant to post the next chapter earlier today, but I was busy. Let me know if you want to keep it a two shot or should I continue it? Either way REVIEW!**

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

The last bell rang signaling the end of school. I packed up all my stuff and headed to my locker where I exchanged my books for ones I would need to do my homework.

"Ugh, there's that freak that always smiles." I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned around and saw a group of girls walking towards the exit.

"I heard from Drake that she's always smiling because she gets laid every night, what a slut" The blonde in the middle of the group said causing the other five girls to burst out in laughter. I felt tears stinging in the back of my eyes._ Wow Mitch, you wimp. Suck it up!_ I told myself slamming my locker door shut. I intended to walk home, but I found myself sitting on a bench on school grounds.

_Do people really think I sleep around? Are there rumors going around that I don't know about?_ I got caught up in my thoughts when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see a pretty girl with raven-black wavy hair and dark brown eyes. I remembered that her name was Alex and that she didn't talk.

I've always felt bad for her. The teacher told us that she had seen her parents die when she was ten and hasn't spoken since. She has two brothers, an older one (who's a jerk) and a sweet younger brother that I help tutor down at the elementary.

She smiled shyly and I could see a blush on her cheeks making her look adorable. I only noticed that she had her hand behind her back when she brought it out to my view. She was holding a red rose with a small folded paper stuck on a single thorn. _Aw, how'd she know that's my favorite flower? Or was it just a coincident Most likely the ladder._ I took the rose and unfolded the peice of paper. I found myself smiling at the note then looked back up to thank her but she wasn't there. I looked up and down the walkway and looked over the surrounding area but she was nowhere to be found.

A bit saddened, I looked back down to the rose and smelled it smiling. That's when I heard some rustling and saw Alex run in the other direction with a spring in her step. I giggled. She was just too adorable.


	3. Aladdin Russo

**Hey, Sorry for taking a while to update. This was originally just meant to be a two- shot but people insisted I continue so I am. Don't forget to review because I basically live for those! Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

**Alex's POV**

"Alex, Alex!" I opened my eyes reluctantly to see my little brother standing over me, a panicked expression on his face. I immediately rubbed my eyes and sat up wondering what was wrong.  
"Justin's coming" Those two words sent me into a frenzy. I hustled Max out of the room then went around like a mad man getting ready. I showered, dressed and brushed my teeth in record time. I heard the front door slam signaling that he was in fact back. I ran to the window and jumped out onto the fire escape. I climbed the railing with ease and jumped onto a tree next to the window. I climbed down from the tree and barely hit the ground when I heard Justin's voice from above me.  
"Alex! I know you were in here! Just try coming back one more time and you'll wish you were never born!" He shouted at me before closing the window and locking it. I sighed and started heading down the street. After all these years, he still blames me for our parent's death. He had started out just hitting me, but then he kicked me out of the house not allowing me to take anything but the clothes on my back and my school books. He didn't know it, but I still had my phone which Max would call whenever Justin is away for a night so that I can sneak in and sleep in my bed. This didn't happen very often so I was grateful to manage to wash myself without some guy yelling 'Hey you! Get out of my pool!" I'm sixteen so naturally you'd think I could get a job by now, but it's a lot harder than you think to apply for a job when you can't even speak. I got by stealing small things to hold me over, not enough to satisfy myself but enough so that I don't just keel over one day. I felt my stomach growling and I was surprised that I had noticed it. It was growling so often it was normal to me now.  
I took my backpack off my back and dug through it until I found the notebook I was looking for. I kept track of what I stole from where and how much it cost and when I took it. I only allowed myself to steal once ever three days. According to my notebook, today was the day I'd get to eat breakfast. I sometimes imagined myself suddenly getting a job and once I get enough money, I can pay everyone back.  
_Hmm let's see, I haven't been by Mario's in a while._ I thought to myself before heading off in that direction. I found the place to be packed like usual. Perfect chance for me to sneak in. I came up to a crowd that was just walking in and took a little boys hand. He looked at me confused and I smiled down at him before putting my finger to my lips. The little boy smiled back figuring this was some kind of game. I made it into the crowded cafe and snaked through all the customers till I got to the front where the breakfast bar was. I grabbed a banana and a piece of toast. Then I was over joyed when I saw that there were still a few strawberries left. Normally when I came by they were out, but not today. I grabbed a small hand full before making my way to the front. I opened the small fridge next to the door and grabbed a bottle of water.  
"HEY! You better be paying for that!" I heard the managers voice behind me. I turned around and gave him an innocent smile before making a run for it.  
"Hey, Stop her!" I heard his voice growing distant as I lost myself in the streets filled with New Yorkers. I laughed giddily to myself thinking about the catch I had managed today. I found a nice sunny spot in Central Park and set my food down on my coat. Then I took out my notebook and Jotted down what I had today. Content with myself, I put my notebook away and started eating my banana.  
I just popped a strawberry in my mouth when a shadow fell over me. I froze before slowly turning to see someone standing above me.  
"Hey Alex, I thought that was you" Her beautiful and perky voice greeted me. I smiled shyly up at her before clearing my breakfast from the sweater and signaling that I wanted her to sit. She sent me a smile before doing so.  
"I just wanted to thank you for yesterday. I really needed that" I felt myself blushing as I remembered what I had accomplished yesterday. I waved my arm dismissively in a way to say it was nothing.  
"So do you have breakfast in the park every morning?" Mitchie asked. I shook my head. As I did so I noticed the manager from Mario's talking to a police officer. Uh oh I thought. I sprang up to my feet and started gather what was left of my breakfast. Which was the toast and one last strawberry. I wanted to eat the strawberry, but I knew I needed some carbs for energy so I stuffed the toast in my mouth and threw the strawberry in a trash can before grabbing my bag. I chewed and swallowed the toast and saw that the manager had spotted me and was heading in my direction.  
"Hey You! Stop!" He shouted the police following him. I took Mitchie's hand and gently kissed the back of it, in a way of apology before taking off in the other direction.  
**Mitchie's POV**  
I was surprised when Alex took my hand and kissed it. She gave me a smile that made my heart skip a beat and I could see a twinkle in her eyes. What's going on? I wondered as she grabbed her backpack and ran off in the other direction.  
"Hey wait" It was too late, she was out of hearing range. I sighed and then realized I was still on her sweater. I stood up and picked it up spotting an old worn out notebook. I bent down to pick it up right as someone came up to me.  
"Hey, do you know that girl?" A man asked gesturing towards Alex's retreating form. He didn't seem to be too happy, in fact it looked like Alex was in trouble.  
"Sorry, Can't say that I do." He growled in frustration before taking his hat off his head and throwing it to the ground where he proceeded to stomp on it.  
"That little witch! She's been nabbing food from my restaurant for years! Yet no one knows who she is!" He exclaimed before storming off.  
Alex, stealing?" I thought to myself. Why would she do that? I then remembered the notebook I held in my hand. I flipped it open to the first page. The page was withered and worn filled with tiny squished writing. I looked to the corner to see that it was dated back to Nov. 2005  
Amy's Coffee house- A chocolate creme donuts with sprinkles + someones order for a hot chocolate= $3.82  
Micky D's- Someones McMuffin = $2  
Mario's- Breakfast buffet- a banana+ Toast= $3  
Walmart- Red & Blue sweater (Way too big, but I'll grow into it) = $20  
I looked at the red and blue sweater I held up now. She was always wearing it, and it always seemed a bit too small for her. Now that I looked at it, it looked like a single thread was the only thing holding it together. The list in the book went on and I noticed a pattern in the dates. There was a new entry for every third day. I kept flipping through it till I made it to the last page. There was writing on the inside of the back cover all squished together but still legible. I found today's date in the corner in very small writing.  
Mario's- Breakfast buffet- banana + Toast+ 3 strawberries (SCORE!) + water= $3 for buffet +$1 for water= $4  
Wow looks like she's been stealing this food for 3 years. But why? and why would she keep track? I looked down at my watch almost swore. Crap, I'm going to be late for class. I gathered Alex's sweater and notebook and my own bag before starting toward the subway hoping that by some miracle, I'll make it in time.


	4. A day with Mitchie

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated sooner. I've been a bit preoccupied. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**  
"Nice of you to Join us Ms Torres" The teacher told me as I entered the class room late.  
"Sorry, I lost track of the time" I explained myself.  
"Take your seat" I nodded and did as I was told. Luckily my seat was next to Alex's. I never realized before, but we share a lot of the same classes. I took out her sweater and notebook and passed them to her. Her eyes lit up when she saw them and she smiled her thanks to me. The whole period I didn't hear a word Mr. Peterson said, instead my mind was preoccupied with Alex.  
So she's been stealing food since she was what, 13? She doesn't speak and she's been wearing the same sweater for 2 years. Was she homeless? I looked over to the girl in question. Her hair shined and she looked pretty clean. You could tell her hair was still a little damp so obviously she's had a shower this morning which means she can't be homeless. Maybe her family's dealing wth financial trouble? That could be it.  
Finally after what seemed forever, it was lunch time. I was the first one out of the class and I practically flew down the halls. I reached my destination and was happy to find that I wasn't too late. Alex was at her locker putting her books away as I approached her.  
"Hey" I greeted her. She turned to me and smiled which was contagious because I found myself smiling back.  
"Do you have any plans for lunch today?" I asked her and she shook her head no.  
"So do you want to have lunch with me?" I watched as her smile brightened and she nodded.  
"Great, got everything you want?" She nodded and I took her arm and led her out of the school. We got to my car and she looked at me a bit sadly.  
"What's wrong?" I asked her. She put her hands in her jeans and turned out her pockets, informing me that she was broke.  
"That's okay, it'll be my treat." She shook her head.  
"Please? I insist." She thought it over before slowly nodding her head. I smiled again. "Great! But I think I want to walk, is that okay?" I asked her and she nodded. I held out my arm with what I hoped was a friendly smile and she took it. We walked in a comfortable silence till we got to where I had wanted to go. I looked to Alex's reaction and I saw her go pale.  
"Do you not like it here?" I asked her. "Because we can totally go somewhere else." I told her. She shook her head and opened the door and held it open for me.  
I thanked her and went into the Waverly Substation. We went up to the counter where we were greeted by a guy who looked to be a few years older than us. He looked awfully familiar.  
"Hello and welcome to the "Waverly Substation, our specials are-" He stopped mid sentence and glared at Alex.  
"Well, no one really cares to hear our specials, but I greatly reccomend ditching the free loader. He pointed his pencil toward the latina who seemed to shrink behind me.  
"I'd be perfectly happy to serve you, however, I refuse to serve her." I stared at him in astonishment.  
"Excuse me?"  
"We don't offer food to the homeless"  
"She is NOT homeless, and I don't think I want to eat here anymore thank you very much. Not now and never again." I turned around and headed for the exit pulling Alex along with me.  
"And Alex" He called out stopping us. We turned to face him. "You left your book here, its on the couch. Go get it and then never come back, I don't want to have to tell you again." He said with venom dripping from his voice. I watched as Alex hurried up the spiral staircase I hadn't seen before. I turned back to the guy.  
"Listen, I don't know who you think you are, but you can't just kick her out of here like that. I want to speak the one in charge." I demanded.  
"I am the one in charge. I inherited this from my father. And I have every right to kick her out."  
"what'd she ever do to you"  
"She's the reason our parents are dead" He growled to me. OUR parents are dead. Now I realized where I recognized him from. It was Justin Russo, Alex's older brother. Wait, if he was her brother and he lived here, shouldn't Alex live here too? But by the looks of it, he has kicked her out. We don't offer food to the homeless. So she is homeless? But how? You left your book here... get it and never come back.  
She must have been here recently. Maybe today, and maybe that's where she was able to shower. It seemed to fit together.  
"Alex is homeless?" I asked aloud not really meaning to.  
"Duh" He said before turning away to serve his other customers. I just stared at the spot he had been standing. How long? And how has she been living? I was brought back to reality by Alex who was looking at me with concern.  
"Oh sorry, let's go" I said leading the way out of the shop.  
**Alex's POV**  
I wondered what happened when I went up stairs to grab my text book. When I came down Mitchie seemed a bit out of it. Then for the rest of the day she kept looking at me with sympathy and concern. I had a feeling I knew why but I didn't like it. We made it back to school on time after grabbing some food from a small shop down the road from my old home. The day dragged on slowly and I spent my time coming up with a plan of sorts for after school. I practically had most of the city mapped out in my head. It might be a huge city, but I've lived here long enough to know it by heart. Especially having lived on the streets for a few years. Hmmm, Today was Monday which meant that the park would be pretty empty which meant more chance of creeps. That wasn't much of an option. I racked my brain before remembering that the theater was closed for remodeling. Perfect, I can sneek in through the back and sleep in one of those seats. I had done it countless times before.  
"Alex?" Mitchie's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I stared at her blankly not knowing what she had just been saying.  
"I was just asking if you wanted to be my partner" We were in the middle of science and apparently we had just been assigned a new project. I nodded and smiled wondering why she would want to partner up with me.  
"Great, so I want to get a head start on it so I was wondering if you wanted to work on it tonight" I nodded again. Not like I had any plans anyways. Plus I jump at any chance I get to spend more time with her. The rest of the day dragged on slowly per usual, but I couldn't help but get excited. I've never been to Mitchie's house before, I didn't even know where she lived. Mitchie suggested that I just stay the night so that we can have more time for the project. I was reluctant at first. I've never had a sleepover before. Didn't people usually bring their stuff over? Will it be weird if I show up with nothing but my school bag? But as the day went on I seemed to forget about that as I thought about what could happen tonight. Who knows, maybe Mitch and I could become best friends. It could happen. Although truthfully I wish we could be more than that. Though I bet she's straight. I'd probably disgust her if I tried anything. But she should already know I like her. I mean, what else was she supposed to think when I gave her that rose?  
Finally after what seemed like forever the last bell rang and we were free to go. I met Mitchie by her locker like she had asked me to and I felt myself getting nervous again.  
"Hey Alex" She greeted me once she had spotted me. I waved a little. "So I talked to my mom and she said it's okay if you come over, but we would have to go straight to my house after school, my parents can be pretty over protective, so I thought that I could just lend you some of my clothes. Are you okay with that?" I nodded relieved that I didn't have to worry about that.  
"Okay" again I got the chance to see the smile I loved so much. "Let's go" she said. I wondered if she lived near the school I always saw her walk home so I just assumed so.  
"Um Alex?" She asked after we made it a few blocks from the school. I turned my attention to the beautiful brunette. "There's something I have to tell you-" I didn't get to know what she was going to say because I was grabbed from behind. I hadn't used any of my vocals for so many years that I couldn't even scream.  
"Got you" A familiar voice said behind me.  
"What are you doing? Let her go!" Mitchie demanded as I struggled to get out the guys grasp.  
"No, This little brat has been stealing from my restaurant for far too long." That's when I realized who it was. It was the mangager at Mario's, I never would have guessed he was the owner. "Now little Miss. You're not escaping me this time. What's your name." I said nothing. Shocker. "I said whats your name!?" He had me by the arm now and he used his free one to slap me.  
"STOP" Mitchie cried trying to get me away from him. "She can't talk." At these words the man stopped temporarily. He turned me around so he was facing me and gave me a confused look.  
"You can't talk?" I shook my head. "Well that's too bad. It doesn't change what you've done. You owe me a whole lot of money that I know you can't pay, so were going on a little trip to the police department down town."  
"No, I'll pay for it." I stopped my struggling again and we both looked to Mitchie in surprise.  
"Silly girl, I don't even know what she owes me, but I do know that there's no way you could afford it."  
"We might not know, but Alex does" Mitchie insisted.  
"Does she now? Well then it's too bad that she can't talk now is it?" Taking the man by surprise, she shoved him aside like he was nothing. I just stared at her as the man stumbled backwards before falling to the ground. Mitchie spun me around and took my backpack. She shuffled through it till she pulled out my old warn out notebook. How did she even know about that?  
"Here" She said shoving the note book in the mans face.  
"What's this?"  
"Open it." He did as she told and he flipped through the pages a bit.  
"You've been keeping track?" He asked me. "And I'm not the only one you've been stealing from either." I shrugged not sure what else to do. "Well this just shows you owe quite a bit to a lot of people." He reached for me again and Mitchie put herself in front of me blocking him.  
"I said I'd pay"  
"Move aside, you can't afford it"  
"I beg to differ" As if on cue a black shiny limo pulled up and a man dressed in a black suit stepped out. He had on dark sunglasses so we could only see our reflection in the lenses and from what I could tell, he was wearing an earpiece.  
"Step away from the girl and no one gets hurt" He said pulling a gun on the guy. I felt my eyes go wide and my heartbeat pick up.

* * *

**Does anyone know what's going on? If not the next chapter should explain, in the mean time... REVIEW! pleeze :)**

**~SM**


	5. Nameless Chapter

**YES! INTERNET! FINALLY! Omy gosh I have been slowly dying without fanfiction, Im so glad we finally got it back. Anyways here's the next chapter and sorry for the wait.**

* * *

**Alex's POV**  
_**flashback**_  
_"Put your hands up, this is a robbery!" The voice echoed through my mind. I was ten years old and I got out of bed to get a glass of water when I heard the voice in the kitchen._  
_I peered down the stairs to see Mom and Dad standing behind the register with their hands up._  
_"Don't move and no one gets hurt" A man dressed in all black and a ski mask told them. I crouched down into the shadows, watching in fear. I wasn't going to be like those idiots in the movie that call out for their parents causing them to get caught. No, I stayed silent and hidden._  
_"Look sir, we run a slow buisness, we don't have much m-"_  
_"Shut up" The man ordered as he moved behind them still aiming the gun. He grabbed my Dad and pulled him over to the register. I bit my toungue to refrain from making any noise._  
_"Open it" Dad did as he was told and the man started to take all the money out._  
**_End Flashback_**  
I found myself on the ground with my arms wrapped around myself. I was breathing heavily and Mitchie was crouching beside me looking concerned.  
"Alex" she sounded as if she'd been trying to get my attention for a minute or two. I slowly picked myself up off the ground shaking. I gave mitchie a very faint smile.  
"Are you okay?" I nodded and looked behind her to see the man who had the gun earlier handing dollar bills to the manager. I looked at Mitchie questioningly and she turned to look at what I had just seen.  
"Oh, he's paying for the food" I just stared at her in shock. What the heck? Mitchie's loaded? And I can't let her pay for me, that was food that I stole and ate so I should be the one to pay for it. Obviously there was nothing I could do at the moment but I promised myself at that minute that I was going to pay her back. All of it.  
**Mitchie's POV**  
I was getting really worried about Alex. I don't know what happened a few moments ago, but it looked like she was having some sort of panic attack. I wondered if these happened often or something because she didn't seemed too concerned about it. Either that or she's just a really good actress. After we got the whole issue with the manager settled, i coaxed Alex into the limo and we were on our way to my house.  
You see, my dad owns like half the town. He's an entrepeneur, a wealthy entrepeneur making our family in the top class of New York. I didn't like all the attention I got. All the people who would suck up to me or my family just to get some money. I hated people like that. That's why I made my dad enroll me in a public highschool where I take extra measures to keep anyone from finding out my families history. Only the principle knows where I am financially.  
I watched as Alex looked around in wonder. I thought it was absolutely adorable. Also I think she's never been on this side of town because she would point at something excitedly which would make me giggle at her cuteness and she'd go right back to practically gluing her face to the window. Finally we pulled up to my house, or as I call it, the castle. It was a huge mansion and I've always felt uncomfortable living here. I don't think we need to be living somewhere so... grand. We pulled up to the front and Jaque opened the door for us. I'd given up long ago on trying to open my own door. Dad thinks I need to act properly and apparently propper people don't do things for themselves when there are other people to do it. He took my hand and helped me out of the limousine then was about to do the same thing for Alex when I stopped him.  
"Jaque, would you get our bags please?" he nodded and walked around to the trunk where he had put my bag. Alex wouldn't let go of her own. I figured it was becasue its all she owns. I could tell that she was like me in some ways. The way she acted so independantly and everything I could tell she didn't like people knowing that she was homeless, much like I didn't like people knowing I'm rich. If only money didn't make people see other people differently. I extended my arm to Alex and helped her out of the limo and caught her when she stumbled.  
"Oh, sorry, I should have warned you about that ledge" I apologized knowing that I have tripped over that countless times. She just shrugged it off turning bright red before standing straight. Weird. I took her by the arm gently and led her into the castle that I called my house. Not my home. Home is where the heart is and my heart steers clear of this place. I led Alex up the grand staircase and up to my room. I had chosen the smallest room in the house, but It was still too big for my liking. Alex took in everything in awe. I watched with a smile on my face as Alex went around the room looking over every bit of it, touching the furniture with one gentle finger as if it were so fragile it'd break at her touch. Then once she finished taking in all the furniture throughout the room, she ran to my window at the other end. She stopped at the glass doors that led to my balcony and looked back at me as if asking for permission.  
"Go ahead. Mi casa es su casa" She turned back and carefully opened the doors and went out onto the balcony, letting out a gasp at what she saw. I had to admit, it did have an amazing view. I went out and joined her as she looked over the rooftops of surrounding buildings. You could see most of waverly from here. She turned back to smile at me and I returned the smile with one of my own. It might have been a trick of the light, but I swear i saw her eyes light up when I did.  
"Come on, let's get started on our project so that we can have time to just hang afterwards."

* * *

**Sorry this chapters not as long as I would have liked, but I'm feeling awfully tired. Plus I promised some people I would update "The Kid" too. So until next time. :)**


	6. 2 soon under this beautiful moonlight

**Mitchie's POV**  
I laughed as Alex imitated Justin Beiber. Who knew she could be so good at impressions without talking. She kept brushing her hands through her hair as if she had bangs, then striking poses. It was hilarious and spot on. Neither of us liked him so it was even more fun to make fun of him.  
"Stop! Stop!" I was laughing so hard that it hurt. "I can't breath" I choked out and she silently laughed along with me. Man I wish I knew what her voice sounded like. I wanted to know what her laugh sounded like, but I guess I'll just be happy that I can spend time with someone so amazing. We finished our project ten minutes ago and it was now 10:32. I started wondering briefly where my parents were. Normally they were back by 10, but sometimes they were out longer. I almost never saw them. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.  
"Come in" I called and my parents walked in. I got up and hugged them.  
"Where were you guys?" I asked them.  
"There was some business we had to take care of." My dad told me when he and my mom saw Alex.  
"Oh, you must be Mitchie's friend." My mom said and my dad shook her hand.  
"Im Steve Torres, and what may I ask is your name?" Alex looked to me nervously.  
"aw well look at you, your so shy" My mom exclaimed causing Alex to blush.  
"Mom! She's not shy, she just can't talk." My parents looked back at the blushing girl in bewilderment.  
"Oh my, I'm sorry" Alex just shrugged as if she were saying there was nothing to be sorry for. "Well, anyways Im Connie Mitchie's mom."  
"Mom, I think that's a bit obvious." I said rolling my eyes. My parents could be embarassing at times.  
"Well, whatever. We're going out, you guys want to come along?" My dad asked looking between the two of us. I looked at Alex and she shrugged. Probably meant sure. We all went down the stairs and out the front door.  
"Hey dad, do we have to go in the limo? I asked knowing there was a huge possibility that we could run into someone from school.  
"I guess." My father responded as Jaque brought the Chrysler to the front then gave the keys to my father. "Take the night off Jaque." He told him. Jaque nodded before disappearing into the house.  
We drove through the town my parents carrying most of the conversation while I chipped in a couple of times. Alex listened to them in wonderment. I watched her as she silently laughed at one of their lame jokes. I don't think I can imagine a life without parents. Alex caught my eye and looked to me smiling. I couldn't help but smile back at her. We got to some fancy restuarant I dont know the name of and got a table.  
"So Alex, you must be pretty special if Mitchie brought you home. I was surprised when she called and asked if someone could stay for the night, I don' t know if she doesn't have any friends, or if she's just ashamed of us."  
"Mom! I told you, I don't want people treating me different just becasue I have money. At least this way I can find out who my real friends are."  
"Well I dont see whats wrong with having people fall over themselves to be with you. I would have loved that in high school. I rolled my eyes wondering how in the world I was born an aristocrat. The rest of the meal went nicely. Alex's dinner cost the least. I told her not to worry about the prices, but she just shook her head dismissively. She had to point out what she wanted to me so that I could order for her since she couldn't exactly tell them what she wanted. I facepalmed when I had realized I forgot to bring a notepad and pencil. So the only communication she could do was body language, but my parents absolutely loved her.  
"Hey mom, dad? Can Alex and I go for a walk?" My parents looked at me strangely but granted me their permission. I grabbed Alex's arm and led her outside. She looked at me questioningly.  
"I just wanted some fresh air." I explained. She nodded and we walked down the street enjoying the silence. Alex suddenly grabbed my arm and started pulling me down an Alley way.  
"Alex, what's wrong?" I asked her but when she turned to face me she was smiling. She must have just wanted to show me something. We went down the the dark Alley for a little ways before she turned into to another one. Soon we were turning in all directions as if it were a maze. I wondered how Alex knew where we were going, or if she was lost. We turned once more before Alex stopped me. She covered her eyes then looked at me expectantly. She wanted my to close my eyes.  
"Fine." I closed them and Alex took my hand in hers to lead me. I started wondering if it was smart to have my eyes closed since she couldn't exactly tell me any directions, but I trusted her so I kept them closed. Soon I felt a small tug as Alex stopped. She tapped my shoulder and I opened my eyes. I looked out in amazement at what I saw. We were in a small clearing surrounded my trees. There was green grass all around and a small pond reflected the moonlight in the middle of it. How did those Alley ways with buildings and everything lead to this? There was a mini bridge that stretched over the water which Alex led me onto and stopped in the middle. She started blushing and I found myself wanting to know why. She got on her hands and knees and leaned over the bridge. I was worried she was going to fall, but it looked like she had been here countless times before. She reached her hand under the bridge and pulled out a paper that had been stuck securely with tape to the bottom. She got up and handed it to me. I looked at her curiously before unfolding it. It was a perfect sketch of me. I was sitting with my legs hanging over the glistening water, the moon was casting shadows over my face and the whole thing was just breathtakingly beautiful.  
"Alex" I gasped. "This is amazing." I told her then looked up to see her scuffing her feet while blushing.  
"Really it is. I didn't know you could draw like this" I said holding up the paper. She shrugged.  
"Listen Alex," I started nervously. She nodded, telling me to continue.  
"Why did you give me the rose that day?" I asked her. She thought for a moment before taking my arm and leading me off the bridge into a small patch of dirt. She took a stick from the ground and began to write  
_You stopped smiling_  
"So?"  
_I like your smile_  
I smiled at that.  
"Well I like your smile too" I told her and she smiled as well. Well here goes nothing.  
"Alex, will you go out with me?" I asked her and I watched her eyes light up like I've never seen before. She nodded frantically and practically jumped into my arms, wrapping her arms around my neck. I laughed feeling estatic.  
"Well, someone's a bit excited, maybe I should re think this." I said jokingly. She pulled away and slapped my arm glaring playfully at me.  
"Hey, I was kidding. Geeze who knew you were so abusive?" She rolled her eyes.  
"But on a more serious note, are you okay with everyone else knowing? Or do you want us to be hidden?" She held up a finger to signal she wanted the first one. I smiled again.  
"Good, because that's what I want to" I told her. Now I just needed to think of a way to tell my parents.

* * *

**Sorry still not a long one, but its all I can do at the moment. I'll be sure to put an extra long one next time.**

**~SM**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alex's POV**  
I can't believe she asked me out. Mitchie Torres asked me out! Shes mine now. My girlfriend. I found myself on cloud nine. Last night after we got back, we all got back in the car and headed back to their house. More like a mansion. Mitch brought us back up to her room and we slept in the same bed. No you pervs, nothing happened, although it was probably the best sleep I've had for as long as I can remember. I woke up the next morning before anyone else and decided to explore a little bit. I got out of bed leaving a peacefully sleeping Mitchie. I looked up and down the corridors wondering where I should venture first. I decided to go right. I went down the seemingly never ending hallway before I came to another hallway. I decided to go left this time and eventually I found myself lost. Oops. I started looking through any doors that were open to see if I recognized anything. I didn't. I turned back and tried retracing my steps but I got to a point where I couldn't remember in which direction I had turned. Well I got my adventure. Now I just wanted to go back and lie in Mitchie's arms again. I took another few turns when suddenly I heard an odd noise. I started to follow it when I came to a door that had a faint light under it.  
I cautiously cracked it open and looked inside. The room was dark except for a small lamp that lit the corner where I saw Jaque. He had a large blade in his hand and he was sharpening it. He did a few more strikes before he lifted it to inspect it. Then he lauched it towards the other side of the room. It stuck itself into the wall right in the middle of a picture of Mitchie taped up. I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped from me. His head snapped up and he spotted me as I was backing up slowly. Once he saw it was me, he seemed to smirk evilly.  
"Well, guess I wont have to worry about you blabbing your mouth off to someone." He lifted another knife from the desk that the lamp sat on. He lifted it much like he had with the other one and I took no time at all running away from there.  
**Mitchie's POV**  
I woke up to someone shaking me frantically. I opened my eyes reluctantly to see Alex shaking me with a panicked expression. I snapped out of my sleepy state and sat up.  
"What? What's wrong?" i asked her. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the bed then practically dragged me down some hallways before we made it to Jaques room.  
"Alex, what are we doing here?" I asked her. She put her finger to her lips and slowly started to open the door.  
"Alex!" I scolded stopping her from opening it completely. She sighed in frustration and ran her shaky hands through her hair. Her eyes widened as she got an idea. She grabbed my arm and started pulling me back in the way we came till she stopped looking a little lost.  
"Here, my rooms this way" I told her. I had this whole place mapped out in my head from exploring when I was little. I got us back to the room and Alex ran past me and started shuffling through her backpack. She took out a notebook and a pencil. She sat on my bed and put the pencil to the paper with a look of concentration settling over her face. I walked over and sat on the bed. It wasn't long till she had finished. Even in the span of a few short seconds, she still was able to create an amazing drawing. There was a line seperating the top and bottom of the page. In the top was a perfect rendition of Jaque squinting one eye as if he were aiming and his hand had a knife lifted. The picture on the bottom was the same knife sticking out of what looked to be a picture of me.  
"Alex, what's this?" She scribbled her answer out in her notebook.  
'Your butler. I got lost and found his room and saw him doing that. Then when he saw me he said "Well, guess I wont have to worry about you blabbing your mouth off to someone."'  
"What? Alex are you sure you didn't dream this? I mean it is only" I looked to the clock next to my bed. "5:30! What were you doing up this early!?"  
I didn't dream it Mitch! It was real, I swear!  
"C'mon why don't we go back to sleep. We have an hour before we need to get up for school, why don't we just rest?"  
She did look tired, but she was reluctant.  
"I swear we'll check it out later" I told her. She nodded her head a little and I smiled. I got in under the covers then gestured for her to do the same. She got in and snuggled closely to me. Her breathing still seemed to be a bit fast so I put my arm protectively over her. She sighed at my touch and the next second her breathing was even. I looked to her to make sure. Yep she's asleep, wow she must have been tired. I really hope I'm right and there's nothing to worry about. Otherwise, well be in for a rough day tomorrow.  
**Alex's POV**  
We got up over an hour later and I immediately grabbed Mitchies hand and dragged her to where their butler had been before. Mitchie went up on knocked on the door. We heard footsteps before the door opened. I immediately cowered behind Mitch.  
"What's going on? You need something?" He asked groggily looking as if he just woke up. Mitchie looked back to me doubtfully.  
"Were you up earlier today at all?"  
"no"  
"Well then we're sorry to wake you, but would you mind if we just had a look inside?" He put on a confused face as if he had no idea why on earth we'd want to see his room, but I could see through his act.  
He nodded unsurely and opened the door further. Mitchie grabbed my hand and led me in. I immediately went to the wall he had thrown the knife. Of course I didn't think I'd find the picture or knife still up, but I hoped to find some holes in the wall or some sort of evidence against him. I looked as closely as possible, but there were no traces of evidence that he had ever even touched it. I ran my hand against it to find it was dry, If he had used something to cover the wall, it would still be wet. I started feeling all over the wall and the next. I couldn't believe it. It was like it never happened. I ran to the corner with the desk. There were no knifes anywhere in sight, or anything to prove him to be guilty. I didn't know how, but he somehow covered his tracks. I hung my head in defeat and led Mitchie out of the room.  
"Sorry again" Mitchie told him.

* * *

**Sorry I am so ashamed for the length, but there will be longer ones I promise.**


	8. Hallucinations

**Alex's POV**  
"Hey, so you ready?" Mitchie asked me as we were getting ready for school.  
"Yeah, just give me a sec" I told her looking around the room for my bag. I looked everywhere, but i couldn't find it. "Actually let's just go, I don't really need it" I told her and she nodded as we headed out the door. We went down the grand staircase and got to the front where Jaque was holding the door.  
"Thank You" Mitchie told him and he pulled out a gun.  
"Open it!" the familiar voice rang through my mind as he pulled the trigger. I watched as the bullet hit Mitchie and she fell to the floor. Next thing I knew i was on the ground holding her, drenched in her blood.  
"Alex!"  
My eyes shot open and I found myself back in class. I looked to my left to see Mitchie watching me. When she saw I was awake she gestured towards the front of the classroom telling me to pay attention. I turned back to the front of the room, my nightmare dominating my thoughts. I haven't had a dream where I talked since five years ago. What was happening to me? It's like I was back right after it had happened. Constant sleepless nights and when I could sleep, it was another nightmare. All different ways to show me how my parents had died. Last time it had gotten to the point where I couldn't distinguish my dreams from reality. I didn't want to go back to that, I never wanted to be like that again, and now its happening all over.  
Get a hold of yourself! I thought holding my head that was starting to throb. I looked up and saw the Jaque standing there with his evil smirk. The teacher and the rest of the class was gone. I looked to my left and right to find Mitchie was gone too. I stood up so abruptly my chair fell back and clanged against the floor.  
Suddenly the room was just like it had been a moment before only now all eyes were on mine.  
"Ms. Russo, is everything okay?" The teacher asked cautiously. No! I screamed in my head. Not again, not again, not again. I just kept telling myself. I glanced at Mitchie for a split second before my eyes welled up with tears. I had to get out of here. I turned back to the front of the room and ran out into the hall way.  
**Mitchie's POV**  
I looked to my right to find Alex asleep on her desk. She was twitching and her breathing was uneven. I leaned over and shook her a little.  
"Alex!" I whisper yelled so the teacher wouldn't hear. I watched as Alex's eyes opened and she looked around a little startled. She looked back to me and I gestured telling her to pay attention. The lecture was going to be covered on the test. She nodded slightly and looked towards the front tiredly. I was about to turn back myself, but then I saw her eyes go wide in terror. I looked where her gaze was, but she was staring at the empty doorway to the class room. She looked to me, but It didn't look like she was seeing me. She immediately turned to look the other way before standing up abruptly causing her chair to fall back and clang loudly against the floor.  
"Ms. Russo, is everything okay?" Ms. Jefferson asked cautiously. Alex lowered her head as if in thought. Her bangs over her eyes just enough to cast a shadow that prevented me from being able to see her eyes. She glanced toward me and I saw her eyes watering before she took off running out of the classroom. I jumped out of my seat and ran after ignoring the teacher calling for us.  
I caught up with her as she made it to the entrance.  
"Alex! Alex stop!" I told her grabbing her arm. She tried to pull away but I kept a firm grip. She started hitting me, but I didn't let go.  
"NO!" She screamed and I jumped back in surprise. Her voice had sounded strangled and though it was loud, It wasn't enough for me to actually hear her voice rather than the word she had said.  
She broke down crying, falling to her knees and covering her face with her hands. I stood there for a moment unsure of what to do before I got down and put my arm around her shoulder. She immediately started clinging to me and sobbing in my shirt and I felt my heart break for the girl.  
"Shh It's okay" I said trying to soothe her and she groaned oddly in response. It sounded like it was hurting her to use her vocals. I remembered reading once that when you don't speak for over a year, your vocal chords become weak and it could take months of speech therapy to be able to talk again.  
"No, don't say anything, don't strain yourself" I told her when I saw her hands go to her throat. We sat there at the entrance to the school for a minute before I got Alex onto her feet and coaxed her out of the building. I brought her to my car and drove us to a random park where I took Alex onto the grass and just held her as she cried. I found myself wanting to know what had happened back there but I knew I needed to give Alex some space so I didn't say anything. Soon her sobbing reduced to soft hiccups as she calmed down.  
**Alex's POV**  
My throat felt like it was on fire. There was a searing pain from what i had done. I hadn't expected that to happen, it just did. Something is seriously wrong with me. The hallucinations are coming back and they're worse than they were before. They had never seemed so realistic, and that's what scared me. I was so thankful to have Mitchie there, if she wasn't, I probably would have done something stupid. My past is haunting me, I have no idea why now, but I will find out.  
Mitchie brush my hair out of my face and wiped the remnants of my tears away. She looked into my eyes and I looked back wondering what she was thinking. Then she started to lean in and before I knew it our lips connected. I swear there was fireworks shooting all around us. My mind was completely wiped clean, I couldn't even remember my own name, the only thought to pass through my head was her name. The world melted away around us, and there was only the two of us in this blissful state where nothing else mattered.  
Suddenly we heard a scream and we broke apart turning our attention to the sudden noise, but it was only a little girl playing with her friends. I looked back to Mitchie to see she was watching me with a glint in her eye. I started leaning in for another kiss and so was she when I heard a voice.  
_"mark my words girl, you will forever fear me and when the time comes, I'll have you as well."_ I screamed and threw myself back onto the grass. The voice echoed in my head and I recognized it but I couldn't quite place from where. Then I remembered.  
**_Flashback_**  
_"Shut up" The man ordered as he moved behind them still aiming the gun. He grabbed my Dad and pulled him over to the register. I bit my tongue to refrain from making any noise._  
_"Open it" Dad did as he was told and the man started to take all the money out._  
_"What's going on?" I heard a voice whisper above me. I looked up to see Justin and I thought on my feet._  
_"Nothing"_  
_"Is this another one of your schemes?"_  
_"Shh. And yes."_  
_"Am I involved?"_  
_"No" _  
_"Then I don't want to know" He said then went back inside the apartment portion of the building. I looked back down to see the man counting the money._  
_"There's gotta be more, where is it?" _  
_"There isn't anymore, that's everything, I told you-"_  
_"I said shut up!" He kicked my father in the stomach and he doubled over. My mom moved to get to him but the gun was then pointed at her. Oh no. I need to do something, but what? Then I acted on impulse alone. I didn't think, I just did. I started silently creeping down the stairwell and was able to sneak up behind the man undetected. Then I launched myself on his back, wrapping my arms around his neck and holding tightly._  
_"Alex!" My mom and dad screamed in unison._  
_"Get off me you little brat!" The man screamed at me, thrashing about wildly trying to shake me loose. I could only hold on for so long._  
_"RUN!" I screamed at my parents. "Get out of here!"_  
_"Not so fast!" the man yelled and without giving anyone time to react, he pointed the gun and shot. I screamed as I watched my father fall limp to the floor. _  
_"NO! " That had been enough distraction to loosen my grip and the man through me off his back and onto the ground in front of him. My mom rushed to my side only to be shot next. _  
_"MOM!" I screamed even more tears cascading down my face. I ran to her unmoving body and tried to check for a pulse, but there wasn't one. I ran to my dad and did the same but got the same results._  
_The man laughed cruelly as I sat there crying. He then stepped up to me as I shrinked away from him. He stopped and got on one knee so that he was level with me. He reached up and pulled his mask off._  
_"Get a good look at my face kid. There's going to be a point in your life that your gonna see it again. See? I got a few things from your parents over the years, they're good friends of mine." He smiled and I felt like I was going to be sick from his words. "Mark my words girl, you will forever fear me and when the time comes, I'll have you as well." _  
**_End flashback_**  
I came back to reality, but this time, I wasn't afraid. I wasn't sad or even close to tears. I was furious. I got up ignoring Mitchie as she asked me if I was okay. I immediately started marching in the direction I needed to go. I remembered now. I remember that I'm going to prove him wrong. I'm not going to be living the rest of my life running scared. I'm not going to be living in fear of him anymore. Now that I knew what it was aimed at everything seemed so much brighter to me and it all made sense. The sudden hallucinations and breakdowns. The nightmares. I felt more energized and determined than ever. Jaque's not going to know what hit him.


	9. Brave

**Okay, sorry it's been taking forever to update this. I keep getting distracted by every little thing. It's gotten to the point where I'm not allowing myself internet until I have finished writing this chapter so hopefully this will come out okay. Also, I'm making things up on my own here, being to lazy to actually research how a person would speak with therapy and all so I really hope I don't offend anyone. So sorry if I do.**

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**  
"Alex come on!" I told her. She was being very stubborn. She merely shook her head fiercely. It has been a week since our first kiss. When Alex stormed back to my house, we found that Jaque had disappeared. With almost half of my family's savings. Police were out looking for him and Alex was now living with me. I told her that Justin told me she didn't have a place to stay and I offered that she live with us. My parents didn't mind, in fact they were overjoyed, the only one who was hesitant was Alex herself. She felt like she was being a burden of sorts no matter what I told her so when Jaque disappeared, she offered to be our maid. I was completely against it and my parents were hesitant, though they hired her anyways.  
I found it very odd to find Alex cleaning my room. Countless times I've tried to stop her but she refused. She said she wants to work for her keep. Also we found out that Alex can't be alone in a house, especially not at night. She's traumatized to the point where she goes into the panic attacks and it just breaks my heart so she sleeps in my room with me. My parents are paying for her to go to speech therapy, but she hates it. Which is why I'm having such a hard time right now. Alex was refusing to go to her session.  
"Don't you want to talk again?" She shook her head and I rolled my eyes. I know she only said no because she didn't want to go, not because she didn't actually want to talk again.  
"Well I want you too. I want to hear your voice" She gave me a look.  
"One word doesn't count" I told her. She was lying on our bed on her back with her arm rested against her stomach. She wasn't looking at me. Then I got an idea.  
"Fine" I walked up to the bed and she gave me a look as if asking what I'm doing. I didn't answer. I merely got on the bed myself and straddled her. I saw her eyes scanning my own trying to see what I was doing. Before she could get a read I crashed my lips against hers. We were like that for about 3 minutes in lip lock. Whenever we kissed I felt like I was in another world. Everything but Alex would disappear and I would get lost in her. It got a bit heated and I put my hands on her waist just underneath the hem of her shirt and I could feel her silky smooth skin under my hand. It drove Alex up the wall and she moaned and I felt myself smile into the kiss. I tugged teasingly on her shirt acting like I was going to take it off before I broke the kiss and got up acting like nothing had happened. I sat on my desk and started working on one of my songs. I looked in my mirror to see Alex watching me with her jaw dropped. I couldn't help but giggle as I turned around to face her.  
"You want to continue I presume?" I asked her and she nodded her head vigorously.  
"Well then you go to your session and then we can pick up where we left off." She folded her hands over her chest and pouted. I couldn't help but think she looked adorable.  
"Come on, it can't be that bad." I tried to reason but got no response.  
"Fine, I didn't want to have to do this but, here's how things work." I said going into spoiled bitch mode.  
"You are my Maid. The maid does whatever I command and right now I am ordering you to go to your session." her eyes went wide and she gave me a WTF look.  
"You heard me. As my maid you must obey me." She stood up glaring at me. She exhaled harshly before she stormed out of the room.

* * *

**Alex's POV**  
I can't believe she just did that! I mean really! She was the one who always told me she hates it when people serve her and she doesn't like being in charge of anything, but she went total Diva there.  
"The Maid does everything I command" I said to myself mocking her. What she doesn't know is that I can already talk. I still have trouble sometimes pronouncing something or using the right tone of voice, it sounded weird to me, like I hadn't quite managed to actually speak fluently yet. I guess it could be because I myself had forgotten what the sound of my own voice sounded like. My therapist says she's never seen someone who was able to recover so quickly. I hated it there. Everyone treated me like I'm an idiot or something. I mean seriously! I can't talk all that great, but that doesn't mean I'm retarded.  
"Can you say your name?" Someone had literally asked me that last time and I almost clocked them. Now I know what you're thinking. Why doesn't Mitch know I can talk? I haven't really decided. I guess I'm just nervous. What if she thinks my voice is obnoxious? She's never fully heard it before, what if it annoyed her? I tried not to think about that as I walked out the front door. I stopped and waited for Mitchie next to her corvette. I don't have my licence and I don't think I'll ever have one, though I didn't think I'd ever speak a word again, so that might change. Mitchie finally came out jingling her keys as she unlocked the car. Before she could stop me, I ran and opened her door for her.  
"Thank You" She muttered and I smirked knowing that she had always hated having her door opened. I ran around to the other side of the car and got into the passengers seat.  
"So have you made any progress?" She asked me. I thought about how to answer that. I REALLY didn't want to have to go to speech therapy anymore, but I didn't want her to hate my voice either. I sighed knowing I'd have to say something sooner or later. Oh gosh I can't believe what I'm about to do. I looked out the window figuring it would be easier if I didn't look at her.  
"Lots" I said making my voice sound casual. She hit the brakes and the car came to a screetching halt. Luckily we were in the parking lot at the time so it didn't cause any accidents. I immediately looked to Mitchie worried she might have gotten hurt.  
"Are you okay? did you hurt anything?" I asked worriedly and she just stared at me like I was some alien.  
"Mitch say something, your scaring me" I told her. She blinked and shook her head.  
"I- uh.. Since when?!" She asked. I looked down to avoid making eye contact.  
"Um, I don't know. Since like last w-we" I sighed frustrated with the W. I couldn't get my lips to form the right word, and just trying hurt my throat. I was told it would take a while since my vocal cords had weakened so it strained my throat to talk, but I was encouraged to talk as often as possible. Mitchie saw my frustration and she waited patiently before she asked 'Week?' I nodded my head embarrassed that I couldn't say it.  
"And you haven't said anything to me?! Why?" I could hear the hurt in her voice. I felt my blush deepen because now that I was actually going to say it out loud, it sounded stupid. Its pathetic, I'M pathetic.  
"Alex, you can tell me anything" Mitchie told me sensing my hesitation. I looked back out the window not wanting to face her. I watched as people walked out of the clinic looking like a high schooler getting out on a Friday. Guess I'm not the only one who doesn't like it.  
"I-I thought y-you might be disappointed." I stuttered finally.  
"Of what?" She asked.  
"o-of my voice. You said you wanted to hear it so badly, but what if it was o-obnoxious or annoying? What if I cant speak completely yet and I make a fool of myself?" I had to say obnoxious slowly sounding it out for myself and it still came out sounding weird.  
"Alex, look at me." I kept myself glued to the window watching New Yorkers carrying on with their lives walking through the streets of New York not having to have this conversation.  
"Look at me" She said again and I felt her hand gently under my chin, turning me so that I was facing her. In a swift motion she pulled me into another kiss. _'Great, now I can forget talking at all_' I thought as my mind muddled into a puddle of joy. My heartbeat picked up like usual and the car disappeared. Every kiss was like the first, no matter how cliche that sounds, it's true.  
She pulled away slowly and softly. I still had my eyes closed frozen in position stuck in a daze. I came out of it when I heard her giggle. I felt her brush my bangs out of my eyes and I opened them to meet her amazingly beautiful chocolate brown eyes.  
"I don't care if you sound like you breathe helium in place of oxygen." She told me and I chuckled quietly. "You are an amazing person, your personality, looks, humor. Your sweet and kind and caring. I couldn't care less of what you sound like, I just want to hear you talk. And who cares if you mess up, or cant say something like week" I felt myself blush again. "You haven't spoken a word in 6 years, I don't expect you to be able to say much at all! You've been to what, 3 sessions? And you already are talking like the average teenager." We stared into each others eyes for a moment in a comfortable silence. I found myself absorbed in her beauty. A million thoughts echo through my head, but at the same time its completely empty. I can feel exactly what I need to. I've been feeling it all along, I just never realized what it was until now. I am in love with Mitchie Torres.  
In love, such a funny phrase. It's heart wrenching, its terrifying, its confusing, and its not something anyone would really want to get into. But that was only the bad side of it, and that's not what I thought of sitting in the car with Mitchie. To me love was hopeful and exciting, it was something I was willing to dive head first into right there with Mitchie, but it was tricky also. What if she didn't feel as strongly as I did? It would be awkward. She would feel bad for not being able to say it back and I would find myself sure that she would never feel the same and the world would be hopeless and disappointing. That's why I decided I wouldn't say it. Not then.  
Mitchie let me off the hook of going this time, but she said that she wanted me to go the next day so I could work on improving. We got back to her house/fortress and she got out of the car while I just sat there feeling particularly lazy at the moment.  
"You coming?" She asked me. I nodded telling her I was just going to think for a moment then I would be right up. She nodded still unsure before closing the car door and going inside. I sighed to myself as I found myself thinking over this revelation that had just occurred to me. Except it wasn't really something you could think about. I decided it'd just give me a headache trying to understand it and that I should just go inside before I saw a small folded paper sitting in the console. How did I not notice it before? I don't know why, but it was like I was drawn to it. It was just an ordinary paper, but I felt myself curious as to pick it up and unfold it. I read the writing across it and realized they were lyrics. In Mitchie's handwriting. I didn't know she wrote songs.

* * *

_"Okay, let's hear it." My brother told me in a tone of encouragement. I took a deep breath nervous of his reaction. I had written a song of my own and I wanted to sing it to him. Music was my life. Something that I was passionate about and I didn't think I was going to quit trying anytime soon. Unless of course I get a negative reaction. Normally I wouldn't care, but this was Justin. His opinion mattered to me. He was my big brother who was always there for me know matter what. If he didn't like the song, my 7 year old life would be ruined. I held the paper up to my face my hands shaking as I did so, and then I sang._  
_Oh oh oh It's magic_  
_You know _  
_never believe its not so_  
_It's Magic _  
_You know_  
_Never believe its not so-_  
_I was cut off when my dad came in and told me to stop. I found myself worrying that I had sounded horible and utterly ridiculous._  
_"What's wrong daddy?" I asked him feeling tears start to build in my eyes._  
_"What are you singing?"_  
_"It's a song I wrote." I told him and showed him the paper I had scribbled the words onto. I had felt proud of myself that I had been able to write it and not get any help from my parents or brother._  
_"I don't want you singing this."_  
_"Why not?" Justin jumped in sounding defensive. "Dad, she's SEVEN and she wrote an incredible song on her own and you discourage it!?" I felt myself smile a little at Justin's words. I had been working forever on it, listening to other songs and comparing it to my idea and making sure I used the words right and that they fit together like they should in a song. I had never put so much effort into something like I did with my song and Justin liked it._  
_"Sweetie, it's not that it's not good, because it is! Its amazing! but I don't want you writing songs about nonsense like that. Magic isn't real." My dad told me. I nodded and lowered my head feeling like I had just gotten in trouble. My dad ruffled my hair before leaving the room. Justin lifted me up and sat me in his lap like he does whenever I need him to comfort me. _  
_"That was strange. I wonder what he got so worked up about." Justin said more to himself rather than to me. I nodded my head slowly agreeing with him. I didn't understand it, but I don't understand much anyways. Everyone would just tell me I was too young to know and then they would drop it. Much like Justin had when he couldn't figure it out for himself._  
**_End Flashback_**

* * *

I looked at the paper I held now and read the lyrics. It was about me.  
_I wonder what would happen if you_  
_Say what you wanna say_  
_And let the words fall out_  
_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_  
It was about how she wanted me to speak for myself. She wanted me to be brave. She had seen me scared and shaking, she has held me as I broke down. I was going to be brave. Like I had told myself earlier. I wasn't going to be scared of anything and I was going to speak my mind. I wanted to show her that I could, and I knew just how to do it. I got out of the car and went inside to do my cleaning. Then i would wait. Mitchie had to leave for something her parents were making her attend for aristocrats. She was dreading it, and she hated it even more that she wasn't allowed to take me with her. She would be out of the house and I would get my chance to put my plan into play.

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**  
I groaned as I laid on my bed and Alex giggled.  
"I don't want to go!" I whined. "It's basically just a meeting for a bunch of snobs to brag how rich their family is and discuss ways to be responsible once they take over their parents estates and riches." No response from Alex. I look up to see her staring into space. I crawled over to where she was sitting and sat myself down in her lap causing her to snap back to reality. She looked at me seeming amused as I wrapped my arms around her neck.  
"Penny for your thoughts?"  
"J-Just think- thinking of you" She managed to get out. I smiled. In all honesty, I found it cute how her face would scrunch up in concentration as she tried to talk without messing up.  
"Oh? What about me?"  
"Just you in general." She told me. I could see something in her eyes. Something like determination and hopefulness. I found myself wondering why she would be determined. Maybe to perfect her speech? Then I saw her eyes trail down and watch my lips. I couldn't help but smirk. I must affect her as much as she affects me. This time she was the one to initiate our lip lock. We got caught up in each other before we heard a sharp gasp from the doorway. On impulse, Alex shoved me off of her and I fell onto the floor. We both looked to the direction in which the gasp had came from and found none other than my mother and father standing in the doorway rooted to the spot with shock. I hadn't told them yet. I had meant to, but I just never got around to it. I smiled nervously.  
"Oh, hey, what are you doing back so early?"

* * *

**The songs 'Magic-Selena Gomez' and 'Brave-Sara Bareilles. I've never heard the actual song, only a cover by Orla Harrington known as VanillaSong1 on Youtube. She did a mashup so I guess if you see her video, youll know whats to come next *innocent smile* PEACE! and I might update the kid if my bro lets me on in time but I sorta doubt it.**


	10. Your gonna hear me roar

**Yay! If I get this chapter up by tonight, I will have updated Tk this and posted a new story called 'Under the Moonlight' Thank You all so much for the positive reactions for I hate you don't leave me. Apparently we all have a song in common, I was just awesome enough to write the one shot first :P **

**Disclaimer: I don't any of these characters or the songs or the mashup**

** Now to see how the parents react:**

* * *

**Alex's POV**  
We sat on the couch in the grand living room of the Torres' mansion. Mitch and I sat next to each other with a small distance between us. Her father paced back and forth in front of us while her mother sat on the love seat across from the couch. I looked nervously to Mitchie hoping for some sort of comfort. She flashed me a brief, faint smile and took my hand in hers giving me a reassuring squeeze. She should be the one freaking out, it's her parents. But if they kick her out, that means I'll be back on the streets and so would Mitchie and it will be all my fault. Finally her father stopped pacing and let out an angry sigh. I found myself wishing he'd continue treading a hole in their floor.  
"What are people going to think about this? We have a reputation to protect, do you think this helps any?!" He yelled at us. I flinched back into the couch and I felt Mitchie scootch closer to me and wrap her arms protectively around me.  
"Why does it matter what other people think? This is the 21st Century, most people are gay these days!"  
"Were not most people Michelle! People look up to us, we're supposed to set an example! This is not something I approve of!"  
"Dad!-"  
"Don't you say another word" He told her then turned to me. "I want you out of my house and away from my daughter you hear!? I don't want you soiling her!"  
"DAD!" Mitchie screamed the same time her mother said "Steve!" He turned to his wife.  
"Connie! Don't you see she's messing with our daughter! She's forgotten her morals entirely!"  
"Steve I think you're being to hard on them. I honestly don't see anything wrong with this. They are two teenagers obviously in love. Do you really want to take that from them?"  
"It's wrong! What they are doing is wrong!-"  
"How is it wrong!? They aren't hurting anyone. You're the one hurting them! Look, it's just like when we were in their place-"  
"That is different! We were fighting for something that was right-"  
"To US! It was right to us, not to our parents, and what is happening now is right to them! You need to see this from their perspective!" The screaming match continued and it was like I tennis match. The ball was hit back and forth between the two at a high speed because of the heat behind their words.  
I looked to Mitchie who was watching in astonishment.  
"Im sorry" I whispered to her with tears in my eyes. "This is all my fault."  
"No Alex, why does everything have to be your fault? You've done nothing wrong" She told me and we looked back to see her parents were finished with their match. The results; We had to keep the relationship a secret and Mr. Torres had to sleep on the couch, which wasn't much of a loss since their furniture was really expensive, but I guess that's just 'cause I was used to sleeping on park benches.  
They didn't really like the idea of us sharing the same bed anymore, but they didn't do anything about it because they knew of my anxiety about staying alone in a room. You'd have thought I would have gotten over it crying myself to sleep for years but I haven't. The next week went by rather slowly and it was awkward being around Mitchie's parents, so we mainly avoided them which wasn't hard to do. I still had to see them when I opened their doors or cooked their food. Apparently I'm a natural when it comes to cooking. I just need to see a recipe and I can make it perfect and sometimes I had good judgement and was able to put my own delicious spin on it. I spent the days I wasn't around Mitchie working on my surprise for her. It was definately what I was going to need to show her I could be brave. Because of the whole catching us making out thing, her father tried to keep us apart as often as he could. Now instead of once a month, she had to attend the aristocrat meetings every other day. I had been working really hard on my vocals and somehow Mr. and Mrs. Torres still don't know I can talk so Mrs. Torres was very surprised when she walked in on me singing in Mitchie's room. I hadn't even known she was there.  
"Oh my word" I turned around startled not knowing someone had heard me. Connie Torres stood in the doorway with her hand on her chest. I immediately jumped up and put Mitchie's guitar on the bed.  
"I'm sorry I didn't think anyone would hear me"  
"Don't apologize! Why didn't you tell us you can talk?" I shrugged.  
"It just never came up."  
"Well, you have a beautiful voice, so does Mitchie. Ooh, You two should sing together!"  
"No! I mean. Mitchie doesn't know I sing. I've been working on a song for her and I dont want her to know till I show her."  
"When are you going to show her?"  
"Today. When she gets home."  
"That's wonderful! I wish you the best of luck!"  
"Thank You" I smiled to her as she left with an excited squeal. Ms. Torres supported us 100% I waited anxiously all day perfecting my strumming on the guitar. I had learned online how to play and I was able to pick it up pretty quickly. I figured out some chords for Mitchie's song along with my. I was basically using her song to answer her.  
I heard the car outside and I immediately put the guitar up and flew down the stairs to the door. I was able to open it before she could. She thanked me before starting up the stairs. When we got to her room she started rummaging through her closet and her drawers.  
"Looking for something?" She looked back at me and smiled.  
"Yeah, but its not really important" She told me going to her bed and lying down.  
"Ugh I hate those stupid snobs!" I giggled as I walked to her closet where her guitar was. I took it out of it's case and put the strap on.  
"Alex, what are you doing?"  
"You'll see. I found something and I wanted to give you an answer." I told her. I started strumming the chords smoothly as she sat up and watched me in wonder. Her expression grew to shock when I started singing.

_**I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath**_  
_**Scared to rock the boat and make a mess**_  
_**So I sat quietly, agreed politely**_  
_**I guess that I forgot I had a choice**_  
_**I let him push me past the breaking point**_  
_**I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything**_

_**He held me down, but I got up**_  
_**Already brushing off the dust**_  
_**He hears my voice, hears that sound**_  
_**Like thunder gonna shake his ground**_  
_**he held me down, but I got up**_  
_**Get ready cause I've had enough**_  
_**I see it all, I see it now**_  
_**But I wonder what would happen if you**_

_**Say what you wanna say**_  
_**And let the words fall out**_  
_**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**_

_**With what you want to say**_  
_**And let the words fall out**_  
_**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**_

_**You can be amazing**_  
_**You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug**_  
_**You can be the outcast**_  
_**Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love**_  
_**Or you can start speaking up**_  
_**Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do**_  
_**When they settle 'neath your skin**_  
_**Kept on the inside and no sunlight**_  
_**Sometimes a shadow wins**_  
_**And I really want to let you know**_

_**I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire**_  
_**Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**_  
_**Louder, louder than a lion**_  
_**Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**_  
_**Now I'm floating like a butterfly**_  
_**Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes**_  
_**I went from zero, to my own hero**_  
_**He held me down, but I got up**_  
_**Already brushing off the dust**_  
_**he hears my voice, you hear that sound**_  
_**Like thunder gonna shake his ground**_  
_**He held me down, but I got up**_  
_**Get ready 'cause I've had enough**_  
_**I see it all, I see it now**_  
_**But I wonder what would happen if you**_

_**Say what you wanna say**_  
_**And let the words fall out**_  
_**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**_

_**With what you want to say**_  
_**And let the words fall out**_  
_**Honestly I wanna see you be brave**_

_**I just wanna see you**_  
_**I just wanna see you**_  
_**I just wanna see you**_  
_**I wanna see you be brave**_

_**I just wanna see you**_  
_**I just wanna see you**_  
_**I just wanna see you**_  
_**I wanna see you be brave**_  
_**And you're gonna hear me roar**_

I hope I did okay. I look to see Mitchie's reaction. She was still staring in shock. She obviously recognized her own song mixed in there. I just now realize that her song must have been what she was looking for that 'wasn't important'.  
"So what'dya think?" i asked her nervously. Her expression changed from a look of shock to a huge smile before she leaped off the bed and wrapped her arms around my neck once I pushed the guitar so it was hanging off my back.  
"That was amazing! I loved it!" She said then kissed me shortly but passionately on the lips leaving me in another daze.  
"Hmm I should write you songs more often." I told her before bringing her in for another kiss.

* * *

**I know I know, another short chapter, but I've done a lot of other stuff today, so shouldn't that make up for it? Anyways for those who want to hear this mashup sung beautifully by the only person I've heard it by, here's the link **

** watch?v=7_VLwo2U9Yc  
**

**Check her out cuz this girl is amazing. The 'He' That I substituted the word 'You' Is obviously Jaque.**

**~SM**


End file.
